Hero's Clues
by Talented Torture
Summary: The title is taken from blues clues btw! Heero is prepared to spend another birthday alone, and he's really sad. But he wont tell anyone. For some reason this story ends happy...How can that be if Heero keeps his mouth shut??


Late one Friday night, Heero lay curled in a ball on his bed. His covers were drawn up around his chin, and he was trying hard to hold back the steady sobs wanting to come out. 'Nobody has ever remembered my birthday!' he thought sadly. 'I guess tomorrow wont be any different from my other ones.' Heero choked out a sob and covered his face with his hands.  
Duo watched him from the doorway. He wanted more than anything to go to him, hug him, but for now, that was a forbidden task. So Duo did all he could allow himself to do, and that was to watch Heero cry himself to sleep.   
The next morning Heero awoke to a folded card sitting on his bedside table. Heero smiled. Someone did remember his birthday! Heero picked up the card and read the front. His face fell. The card said simply "You have a mission." He opened the card and read the instructions on the inside again, it was just a simple few words. "Check the mail." Heero read aloud.  
Heero decided to do the mission. It was better than sitting around all day feeling sorry for himself because he'd be alone on his special day. He got dressed and went downstairs to retrieve the mail. Upon getting it he flipped through the stack of letters until another card fell to the ground. He picked it up and read it. It said "Moo."  
"Moo??" Heero almost laughed. He figured that whoever wrote that must mean the milk in the fridge.   
When Heero got to the fridge he pulled open the door and there, taped to the milk carton was another note. This one said, "Rack your brain." Only, 'rack' was spelled 'rake'. Heero thought for a second and went to the shed in the small backyard of he and Duo's apartment. Once he found the rake he took the note off the handle. It says "You're a shoe in to finish this mission, Heero." Heero stared at the card and figured that the next card must be in his shoe. He ran for the house.   
After finding his shoes, he picked up the left one and looked inside. Nothing there. He then picked up the right one and shook it out. A fuzz ball and a piece of paper came out. This card said: "Go feed the koi."   
Heero went outside again, and walked over to the pond. Sitting on a lily pad next to a frog, was the next note. He reached down to get it and the frog jumped into the water. Heero opened the new card. It said. "Yuck! The pond is dirty, better go wash up!" With that Heero turned on his heel and went back inside to the bathroom.   
The card he found there had no words, but instead, a picture of a music note. Heero smiled and went to the Stereo.   
He looked all around and didn't see a card. 'Maybe I guessed wrong.' He thought. Just as he was about to sit down and think, he saw something inside the CD player. He pushed the button to open the door and a card greeted him. That one said something complicated. "615312x 9 figure this out then turn the answer upside down. Put that word in this riddle to get your next clue. Catherine would be _______ without this. " The answer turned out to be 80087355. Or as it would look on the calculator, it said BOOBLESS.   
Heero sighed and chuckled walking to the laundry room where Trowa and Catherine's laundry were stacked. They couldn't afford a Laundromat so Duo said they could do their laundry at their house.   
Upon entering the laundry room, Heero took the note off the bra sitting on the washing machine. The card said "Bet you have a headache by now right?"  
Heero ran to the medicine cabinet. There on a bottle of Tylenol was the next card. It said: "You've got Mail!" Heero thought to himself. 'Hmm…I've already checked the mail outside…' then it hit him…that whoever wrote that meant his email.   
Heero grabbed his laptop and sat down on the couch. He brought up his email in a flash and he had one letter. It was from Doctor J. "Good morning Heero. There should be a package sitting on the table in front of you. If there is, please deliver it to Duo Maxwell at the Winner Mansion immediately.   
Heero stared at the last sentence of that email. He could feel the tears rising in his throat. Suddenly out of nowhere, Heero coughed and began to sob. 'They really did forget me… Even J!' Heero put his head in his arms and rested it on the table, sobbing.  
After a good 20 minutes of crying. Heero sighed. He had a mission to finish. The birthday boy stood, wiped his tears on his shirt, and grabbed the package and his keys.  
Heero arrived at the Winner mansion after about a half-hour of driving. He got out of his car, slammed the door, and walked up to Duo sitting on the front porch by himself waiting for him. Heero shoved the package at Duo and bit his cheek trying to hold back the tears wanting to fall. Duo smiled at him, wanting to hold him so bad. He could tell he wanted to cry. Quickly Heero turned and walked down the front steps when his eyes blurred with tears. He couldn't let Duo see that. So he plucked his keys out of his pocket and began walking to his car. Duo grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Hey…Heero come on. Dry your eyes. I want to show you something. C'mon." Heero did as he was told and dried his eyes. Then let Duo drag him away.   
Duo practically had to push Heero around the mansion to the backyard. But when they got there Heero sighed and looked up. His eyes widened and he gasped. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEEROOO!!!" Everyone cried happily. Everyone was there behind a table full of brightly colored boxes, plates and forks. Just as Heero stepped up, Duo turned Heero around to face the back door where Relena and Hilde were bringing out a huge cake.  
A half-hour after the party started, Heero and the others were stuffed full of cake and punch. They all had red lips from the punch. Heero had opened his presents. The best thing he got was something called a Playstation 2.   
Heero looked around at all his friends and smiled to himself. Friends… Yeah…That's exactly what they were. Heero had some good friends. They really loved him a lot. Today had been a great day. As long as he had his friends, he would never spend another day lonely again. He should've known that from the start.  
  
Owari!! 


End file.
